Dapper
D A P P E R This character belongs to Bullfrog. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E He has many diamond, sapphire, ruby glittering rings on his talons as well as a tiny (cheapy) plastic crown that he always walks around with. He always wears a tiny, custom-made alabaster tuxedo and (when he's not wearing his crown) a miniature top hat on his head. He has the usual IceWing spikes that line along his spine, but they are coated with a more light cyan hue. He also has silver, polished talons that glimmer in the sunlight. His greyish scales have dotted star-shaped patterns on them, and in the dark, they look like the night sky above. His wings are a bit on the overlarge side, they're bigger than his head and spine combined. They arch over his tiny head gloomily, almost in a sagging sort of way. His horns are a slightly dimmer color than his talons, a more raven-feather like shade. He always has a charming, dashing smile on his face, as well. P E R S O N A L I T Y Dapper is very flirty, charming and romatic, and sometimes it could be taken as stuck-up, selfish or stubborn. He likes impressing his elders, and, coming from a royal background, knows how to. He's usually most seen with beautiful dragonets, and was one of the 'popular' dragons in his school that he used to go to. He can be nice and accepting towards others, but he wasn't necesserarily as open to others as he was after his parents divorced. S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *was one of the 'popular kids' when he was younger and was like a lot by many girls *had a crush on one of the popular girls when young, yet she broke up with him and cheated on him *fears loving relationships because he is afraid someone will cheat with/break up with him *used to be overly selfish because of rich parents *slightly pansexual, is kind of attracted to Lucas *when hanging out with females around his age, he becomes somewhat nervous G A L L E R Y R E L A T I O N S H I P S Her Royal Majesty Hosanna: (foster mother) thinks of her as a royal, and always bows to her and acts as if she's a queen. Hates her bubble tea though, he says he'd rather drink decaf coffee. Loves her so much and often advises her to act and speak like royalty !! Oldie calls him "her prince" !! Her Royal Majesty Jewels: Thinks of her regally, as if also a female of royalty. Tries to impress her sometimes, (like he does with everyone he meets) and very much appreciates her generosity. Lucas:(half-brother) loves him so much and offers to do anything he wants him to do! he wants to help out his lil brother with everything possible! Penny:(half-sister) since she's new, he's getting used to her, and just calls her 'your highness' for now, and hopes he can get a stronger bond with her. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Bullfrøg) Category:LGBT+